Dave the Wish Granting Fairy
by a Foolish Writer
Summary: This is an original story by me, all characters and story is mine... I wrote this in my writers craft course, and well hope you enjoy. It is sort of a fairy tale about a fairy who is horrible at his job, enjoy.


Everyone knows the story of Cinderella's fairy godmother who gave Cinderella everything she needed to live happily ever after, and how Sleeping beauty's fairy godmothers gave her years of happiness before Aurora set off on her own. What most people do not know is there is a well kept story among the fairy community about a very unhappy fairy, Dave, the wish granting fairy. 

Dave had all the power that anyone would ever need. Unlike the other fairies who used this power for good, Dave used his power for personal gain. Anything his little heart desired would be his. A bigger house, trillions of dollars, a sequel to whatever movie he wanted (he's the reason there are so many Friday the 13th movies).

This left Dave with a very undesirable life, but he didn't understand why he was so miserable.

"I wish I was happy... why am I not happy? Why is my life not fulfilling?" He would wonder aloud.  
"Because you're a miserable little prick," his 48th wife had just entered the room, she was just like the others, extremely beautiful but with no depth. "I'm leaving you," she said. Just like his other marriages, this one failed. Dave continued to fail to grasp the concept of inner beauty, and being a cheap man, the need to pamper a trophy wife.

His pending divorce did not phase Dave as he prepared for work. He had been through this exactly forty seven times before, it had become only another yearly occurrence. After work he would wish back whatever his ex-wife took. He grabbed his star tipped wand, and checked himself out in his full length mirror before he left. He made sure that his goatee was well kept, his shirt tucked in, his pants well pressed and his shoes shined. Dave may not be a good fairy, but at least he looked sharp. With a pop he was gone.

Dave had an easy job, in his opinion. He had to grant wishes for those that needed help, simple. What Dave didn't do, that the other fairies did, was look at the ramifications of his actions. A homeless man would wish for money and Dave would grant the man a million dollars. Dave would continue on his merry way, trying to meet his quota. What this conceded little man did not see was what happened to the homeless man once he flew away. As soon as the homeless man got settled into a nice house, invested his money, and sat down to his first hot meal in years, the IRS busted into his kitchen.

Dave never thought about what would happen if someone just had a million dollars, he'd done it millions of times to himself, so why would anyone else be different? All of the fairy tale endings that he created would end up this way, there wasn't a single time when Dave had made someone happy. A mother wished for her dead son back and she got a zombie. A business man wished for a promotion and then he couldn't handle the new work load. Everything always went wrong.

Throughout his day, Dave would help as many people as it took to meet his monthly quota. Once completed (and "happily ever afters" were taken care of.) Dave would pop himself back home for some much needed rest.

This day had turned out much like the rest, until Dave returned home. He expected to return back to the steps of his gigantic mansion, but something was wrong, Dave appeared on the edge of a crater. "Wh...wh...what happened?" Dave tried to wish his house back, but nothing happened. He waved his little wand in desperation, but nothing would come. "Where the hell is my house?!" He was getting angry, who ever did this would have to pay.

He flew off to his employment, the North Pole Headquarters of Childish Joys and Things (The NPHOCJOT), someone there would know what was going on. After what seemed like an eternity to the now brooding Dave, he touched down on the pavement in front of the NPHOCJOT. The little fairy marched right into the building intent on chewing out everyone he saw. Suddenly he disappeared. With a loud pop, Dave appeared in a small room with only two chairs and a table.

"Maybe someone here can help me..." Dave took a seat and waiting for whomever was supposed to show up, to show up.

Dave jumped ten feet into the air when the person he was waiting for arrived.

"Sorry for startling you, I know it is a loud noise," she said, as she took a seat opposite Dave. "Now, I assume you know why you are here?" She talked in a very polite, yet authoritative voice.  
"Yes of course I do." Dave was going to get to the bottom of who ever stole his house and powers. "Someone stole my house and my wand won't work, I want a new wan,." he said. The woman almost laughed until she noticed the determined look in Dave's eyes.  
"I'm sorry sir, but we had to repossess your house and magical abilities." She thought that someone had already taken care of this detail, this wasn't her job. "Didn't anyone tell you? You've been let go..." Dave was in a state of shock. L_et go? Him? No, impossible, there must be some sort of mistake_. "Meep." The difference of what was running through his head and what came out of his mouth was astounding.

"Sir, we at Fairy Inc. could not afford to keep you around, while the other fairies are out fixing the lives of the miserable, you are out destroying them." Her words were falling on deaf ears, once Dave learned he was unemployed nothing else mattered. "Sir, once you regain the ability to speak, please direct yourself to the lobby, where one of our employees can find you a new job. Perhaps you would like to be a secretary?" Those words were the last straw. A secretary? Him? Dave could not take it, he passed out.

"S... re... k... Sr... ar... y... ok... Sir, are... yo... ok... Sir, are you ok?" Dave slowly regained consciousness, the words of the woman slowly beginning to take form.  
"Please, don't do this, don't take everything from me..." Dave didn't want to have to work for a living, he didn't want to be like the other fairies, he was special.  
"Sir, there's nothing that can be done, please continue to the lobby."  
"Wait! Can't... Can't I get one more wish for old times sake?" The pleading was almost sickening.  
"No sir, we're already fulfilling your last wish."  
"What wish?"  
"... for happiness, wasn't that you?"


End file.
